1. Field of the Invention
A hand gun case comprising a main body forming a pocket and a closure flap to store a pistol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of holsters have been designed to carry firearms, attached to the body by means of a belt, or carried lossely. These holsters are generally provided with a leather strap or other means closing over the handle of the weapon by means of a clasp, button, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,182 shows a simple holster for firearms and the like, where the weapon may be rapidly and conveniently placed in the holster and, when so placed, will be firmly held against accidental displacement or discharge, while rapid withdrawal is assured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,620 relates to cases or holsters for carrying articles such as hand guns and the like on a waist belt or shoulder. The article may be carried either at a high position close to the body when the case is closed or at a low-slung more accessible position when the case is open. More particularly, the carrying cases or holsters is supported from the waist belt or shoulder strap of a carrier with means for moving the case downwardly from the supporting belt or strap to a low-slung position when the case is opened in order to provide better accessibility for removing or returning the encased article.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,993 relates essentially to a guard-pad composed of felt and mounted within a woven holster upon one wall adjacent the position occupied by the exposed head of the latching-pin for the cartridge-magazine of an automatic pistol contained within the holster. The felt guard-pad holds the pistol and the wall of the holster away from each other so that the head is out of contact with the wall. Further, it shields the latching-pin to prevent the pin from accidentally being adapted by contact with the wall of the holster to unlatch and release the magazine.
Other efforts have been undertaken to design means for storage of hand guns. Commonly known as gun rugs, these often comprise cases having zippers or the like to fully encase the weapons. Unfortunately these do not permit easily access to the hand gun itself.